Times Of Day: Romantic Evening
by Michonyx
Summary: Victoria and her army have been defeated. After things calm down, Sam and Emmett spend the evening together to make up for some lost time. What ensues is an evening of romance and passion that reaffirms their love. This story takes place near the end of Eclipse and is somewhat AU; the details are spelled out in the author's notes. SamXEmmett. Rated M for steamy M/M action


**Author's Note: **This is the first of a trilogy of one-shots set in an AU where the Cullens and wolves are not enemies. This one-shot stars Sam and Emmett; the guys have been knocking around my brain for some time now and they want OUT. The events will be narrated from Sam's POV. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

**Author's Note #2: **For the purposes of this story, I've made the following alterations: #1) Imprinting is a fairy tale. The wolves are free to choose whomever they like as their mates. #2) Vampire women can have children. #3) The Cullens were all single prior to the events of this story. #4) Bella is already a member of the Cullen family, but she is _not_ Edward's wife. That said, on with the story. :)

**Rated M for strong language, adult themes, and M/M love scenes**

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight books and characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.

Times Of Day:

Romantic Evening

My paws dug huge divots in the wet soil as I raced through the forest. I was running flat out; my lungs felt as if they were going to burst if I didn't stop soon, but I didn't care. My love was waiting for me and I'd walk through the fires of Hell to reach him.

The cabin finally came into view and I slowed down, coming to a stop fifty yards from the front porch. I phased back to my human form and walked up to the door. I pulled my shorts off of my leg but didn't bother putting them on; I knew that my love preferred it when I came in naked.

I entered the cabin, dropping my shorts onto a nearby chair. My nose quivered as it caught the sharp sweet scent, quickening my breathing and making my cock painfully hard. I turned in a slow circle til I finally found the source of the mouthwatering aroma.

Emmett Cullen was bent over the coffee table, arranging a handful of lit candles on the mahogany surface. There were maybe sixty other candles scattered around the room, giving it an intimate and seductive air. The soft light played over Emmett's naked body, making his crystalline skin shimmer like satin. The light from the brighter flames in the fireplace only enhanced the effect.

I let my eyes travel along my vampire's body, taking in the broad shoulders, powerfully muscled arms and legs, and the roundness of his ass. My breath caught in my throat as Emmett straightened, the muscles of his back sliding so smoothly under his skin. Then he turned around and I just about melted as those beautiful golden eyes locked on me. The vampire licked his lips as he looked me up and down; his stiff rod bobbed as he noticed my own cock standing at full attention.

What happened next, happened fast. One second, he was standing still; the next, I found myself pinned to the wall with his lips crushing mine in a soul-searing kiss. Our cocks were mashed together, icy marble pressing on fiery flesh, and I whimpered as Emmett's arousal slid along my belly. Both rods were leaking profusely and I shivered as his precum trickled onto my skin. It was almost enough to make me cum right then. In an effort to try and regain some control, I let my mind wander through the circumstances that had led to this moment.

It was a strange turn of events that I, Sam Uley, had fallen in love with a Cold One. In the beginning, the wolves had existed to protect the tribe from vampires. It had gone on like that for hundreds of years until the Cullens came along with their yellow eyes and reverence for human life and a new way had been born. They had proven that they shared the pack's desire for peace and a treaty had been made. That had been seventy-five years ago and things had been pretty peaceful since.

Then the Cullens had returned and a new pack had come into being. I'd been angry at first, having the life of the wolf forced on me. But then I'd met Emmett and I realized that being angry was a waste of energy that could be put to much better use.

My relationship with the bearlike vampire had been the first of many changes; it touched off a domino effect that no one could've predicted, creating the most unlikely pairings imaginable. I would've guessed that imprinting was behind it all if I hadn't known that it was just an old wives' tale.

There was me and Emmett, of course. Jacob bonded with Alice and Paul fell for Esme; Jared and Rosalie could barely keep their hands off each other, while Jasper and Embry were content with quiet displays of affection in public. Carlisle had his hands full with Leah, but the good doctor had proven that he could handle her wild streak. Quil and Bella started off slow, but things picked up considerably after the first couple of dates. And Edward and Seth were thick as thieves from the moment they laid eyes on each other.

Yes, there had been a lot of strange changes, but they were all for the better. The pack and the Cullens were one family now, a blending of many strengths and points of view. Sure, there was the occasional scuffle where some piece of furniture got broken (especially when Emmett and Paul got into it), but that was to be expected when so many strong and willful personalities lived in such close proximity. All things considered, it was a pretty good life.

I blinked and brought myself back to the present. Emmett had broken the kiss and pulled his head back a little so that our lips were barely touching. It would be a little difficult to speak, but I liked the slight tickling sensation when our lips brushed each other. I smiled and flicked my tongue out, running it along Emmett's lips.

Emmett smiled back, hugging me close. "Hey, love," he said. "You took your own sweet time getting here."

"I know," I said. "The meeting ran longer than usual. I had to give my account of the battle with Victoria's army."

The battle had been a nightmare. I had been so afraid for Emmett's life, but I'd managed to keep my head in the fight. We won the battle and ended Victoria's plans for revenge. Seth and Edward made short work of her and her lieutenant, sending them to the afterlife with a minimum of fuss. The only thing that had gone wrong was Jacob sustaining severe injuries while protecting Leah from a leftover newborn. Alice was helping to tend his wounds; she refused to leave his side even if her eyes turned black from thirst.

I paused for a moment, taking a breath before voicing my next thought. "It'll be a few days before Jake's back in fighting shape."

"I heard. I'm glad to hear that he won't have any scars, though I don't think Ali would object. She thinks scars are sexy," Emmett said. He gave me a wink and slid his hand down to my hip, using his grip to pull me closer. Our bodies were now pressed together, leaving no space between them. I moaned and pressed my face into the crook of Emmett's neck, the coolness of his skin helping to calm my hormones a little.

"It's okay, puppy," Emmett whispered. "I know how hard it is, being in a fight with someone you love and being petrified that you might lose them. But we won. There's nothing to worry about anymore." He nuzzled the top of my head, taking a deep whiff of my scent. I felt his cock twitch against my stomach and I purred as some of his precum leaked onto my abs. It felt so good, the icy fluid sending goosebumps out across my skin. I moaned and bucked my hips, pressing my cock impossibly closer to his rock-hard skin. And I would sooner die than admit it to anyone, but I fucking _loved _it when he called me 'puppy'. It just showed how corny and romantic he could be.

Emmett matched my moan and ran his cold tongue along my neck. The strong muscle left a trail of goosebumps and wetness in its wake, making me shiver and moan louder. I hooked one leg over his hip and started humping him faster. He matched my pace and pretty soon we were rutting there against the wall like a pair of dogs in heat. My cock was leaking steadily now, painting his snow-white skin with my hot juice. I pressed my face into the unyielding stone of his neck to stifle my whimpering. The sheer unadulterated lust we felt was simply too much; it wouldn't take long. We were too horny to take things slow right now; we needed to take the edge off so we could think straight.

Every muscle in my body froze up as I came hard, shooting between our bodies and coating our bellies with my cum. I let loose a shout and dug my fingers into the stone flesh of his shoulders, sweat pouring down my body. A second later, I felt the icy wash of Emmett's orgasm flowing over my skin. We held on tight to each other, our bodies shaking from the power of our shared pleasure.

We didn't move for several minutes afterward. Not that I _could_ move; Emmett's hold on me and our position against the wall were such that I couldn't let go even if I'd wanted to. I smiled and nuzzled his neck, kissing and licking his skin. He returned the gesture, letting loose a soft growl that made my guts quiver.

He found his voice again after a couple of minutes. "Mmmmmm. .," he said. "You make me too hot, puppy. Good thing I don't get tired." He smirked and kissed my cheek, then picked me up and held me like a blushing bride.

"God, Emmett!" I laughed. "Do you have to be so corny?"

"Yep," Emmett said. "How else am I going to keep you interested?" He carried me into the bathroom and set me on the spacious counter. After making sure I was comfortable, he opened the glass-walled shower and started fiddling with the knobs. A couple of seconds later, steam started wafting out and curling through the air. Emmett stepped inside and turned to me, holding out one hand. "Care to join me?" he asked.

I smiled and hopped off the counter. Two steps later, I was in the shower, my body pushing Emmett's against the rear wall as I kissed him. I wanted to ravish him, but his earlier question deserved to be answered. "You do plenty to keep me interested, Emm," I said. "You're not the smartest guy in the world, but you've taught me so much. You've got so much energy, it's all I can do to keep up with you sometimes. And I love going hunting with you, the way nothing goes to waste. You drink the blood and I eat the meat." I blushed a little as I remembered our last hunt. We'd taken down a couple of deer and had our fill; fifteen minutes later, I was moaning shamelessly as we made love by the side of the river. A _very_ good night indeed.

"I love hunting with you too, Sam." Emmett rolled us around so that I was pressed to the wall almost directly under the showerhead. "It's not often I get to share something so. . . . primal." He took a step back and said, "Stay right there, puppy. Stand up straight, hold still, and no matter what I do, do not move."

I obeyed, spreading my feet and bracing myself. My skin started tingling as I tried to picture what Emmett might have in store for me. He had the filthiest mind when it came to sex; there were too many possibilities for me to wrap my mind around.

Emmett reached back, grabbed a bottle of pine-scented body wash and a washcloth, and proceeded to clean me up. He paid special attention to the more sensitive areas and by the time he reached my feet, my cock was standing at attention again. He smiled up at me and kissed the head, slipping the tip of his tongue into my foreskin and teasing my slit. I shivered and tilted my head back, closing my eyes and relishing the powerful sensation. The chill of his tongue felt so good on my heated skin, a perfect balance of fire and ice.

Emmett teased me for a few seconds before pulling back and standing up, leaving my cock sticking straight out. I whimpered like a starving puppy, panting and begging him with my eyes to keep going. He smiled and kissed me again. "Patience, puppy," he said. "I know what you want. Something we haven't gotten to do for a while now." He cleaned himself up and got out of the shower, throwing a little smirk over his shoulder as he started to dry off.

His words sent a thrill through my body as I realized what he meant. I'd noticed the rug in front of the fireplace, ringed by pillows of various sizes. With all the prep work for the battle with the newborns, there simply hadn't been enough time or privacy for our usual escapades; we'd barely managed to scrape together enough of either for quick gropes and blowjobs. Now that we were done with that shit, I'd figured we would do a little snuggling and perhaps some slow making out before crashing for the night. It hadn't occurred to me that we'd be doing full-on lovemaking. My cock throbbed at the thought.

Emmett looked at me with a lustful glint in his eyes. "Just remember, it's my turn to drive tonight." He winked at me and I blushed, my hole twitching as if he were already inside me. I wasted no time following him out and drying off as quickly as I could. As I finished up, my mind started wandering again, this time going back to the night of our first date.

We had both known that sex wasn't going to be in the cards that night. We'd only just started seeing each other and wanted to wait for the right moment, but we did talk about what we'd like to do when the moment finally arrived. We discussed pretty much everything: our turn-ons and turnoffs, our favorite moves and positions, and (of course) whether we topped or bottomed. That last one was probably the most important part; since we were so similar in size and temperament, it seemed like a good idea to figure out who would assume which position when the time came. We were both the proud alpha-male type and things could get messy if we just dove in without setting some ground rules. It became doubly important due to the fact that Emmett was the first guy that I had ever considered bottoming for.

After some spirited wrangling, we finally decided to just take turns; that way, neither of our egos would take too much of a beating. Birthdays became special occasions where the birthday boy got to do whatever he wanted, regardless of whose turn it had been the last time. That worked out in Emmett's favor since, technically, he had two birthdays: his human one and his vampire one. I didn't complain; I was more than happy to take care of his insatiable needs. So far, the arrangement was working out well for the both of us.

Tonight was Emmett's turn in the driver's seat and that usually meant a good hard plowing in whatever position crossed his mind. My ass was going to be sore later, but it would be well worth it.

We hung our wet towels up to dry and headed back to the living room. Emmett knelt down on the rug and beckoned me over. "Come here, puppy. Got something special planned for you tonight," he said. He picked up a bottle of what looked like massage oil, popping open the top and squeezing some of it into one hand. My nose caught the scent of peaches and vanilla and my skin broke out in goosebumps as I realized what he wanted to do.

Emmett gestured with the bottle. "On all fours, puppy. Now." I obeyed eagerly, assuming the position with my ass pointed right at him. The growl he let loose was music to my ears. "Fuck, puppy," he said. "That's one sight I _never _get tired of." He set the bottle aside and I arched up into his touch as he laid his oiled-up hands on my back. The combination of slippery and cold had me hissing through my teeth; my cock jumped and slapped my belly with a soft smacking sound, leaving a nickel-sized wet spot on my skin.

Emmett took his time, running his hands all up and down my body. I shook and whimpered as he worked the oil into my skin, making it gleam like polished bronze in the flickering light of the candles and the fire. He even paid attention to my fingers and toes. I threw my head back and groaned, my toes curling in response to the bliss he was giving me.

He chuckled as he let go. "Someone's eager tonight," he said. He gave my ass a good smack and I whined in pain and pleasure. It was times like this that I cursed my fast healing; such a blow would leave a bruise and I would've liked to keep that mark for a little while.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Of course I'm eager, you big bear," I said. "It's been a couple of weeks since we were last here. I want you to pin me down and ravish me til I can't see straight."

Emmett favored me with one of his coy smirks. "And I'd gladly do just that. But I have a different idea tonight." He moved up beside me and lay down, holding his cock so that it was pointing at the ceiling. He gave me a wink and one of his big goofy grins as he asked, "Care to take a ride?"

I couldn't restrain myself. I was straddling him and kissing him hard enough to bruise my lips before my brain had time to process his question. I was whimpering into his mouth as I rolled my hips, grinding my ass on his groin. He spread my cheeks and pushed three oiled fingers into my hole, working them back and forth and making me whine every time the thick digits speared my prostate. I pushed up on my hands and knees, squeezing my eyes shut and pushing back on his fingers to try and get them deeper into me. The constant stimulation had my cock rock-hard and dripping onto Emmett's abs; he kept me on the verge of cumming for several minutes before he finally pulled his fingers out of me. I whimpered and gave him the best puppy-dog eyes I could muster. I wanted to cum. I _needed _to cum.

"Damn, Sammy. . . . You're so fucking _hot_ when you get all needy," Emmett said with a small smile. He cupped my ass and gave both cheeks a gentle squeeze. "Take a seat, puppy, and ride me _hard_." He put a heavy emphasis on the last word, letting me know that I could use whatever amount of force I liked. I gave him an evil smirk and guided his thick rod to where I needed it, rubbing the head around a little to add his juice to the oil he'd already used to grease me up. When my hole was as wet as I could get it, I pushed back and groaned loudly as the first two inches slid into me.

No matter how many times Emmett made love to me, I knew I would never get fully accustomed to having him inside me. He was just so. . ._big_. Ten inches long and three around, it was an organ that one would usually find attached to a porn star. Even going slow like we were, it stretched me wide open and I hissed through my teeth as the burn set in. Thankfully, it was eased by the chill of his flesh and I sighed in relief as the pain faded and was replaced by complete bliss.

I relaxed further as Emmett ran his hands up and down my body, caressing my skin with featherlight touches of his palms and fingertips. I warmed up and pushed down harder, sinking more of his cock in my ass. I shuddered as his tip hit my prostate, reigniting the embers that had cooled during the initial penetration. I closed my eyes and leaned back, resting my hands on his hips; the change in angle allowed him to go deeper and I started riding him faster.

We both whimpered as my ass clenched around him, nearly pushing us both over the edge. I slowed down and leaned forward, bracing my hands on his straining pecs. Our eyes locked and I rolled my hips, the movement causing his shaft to rub on my prostate and making me whimper. I was caught on the razor's edge, wanting to cum so badly and yet wanting to keep going for as long as I could push it.

Emmett was clearly in the same boat. I could see the twin impulses dueling in his eyes; he wanted to roll me over and fuck me with everything he had, but he'd given me control of the moment. He didn't want to break the momentum we'd established just to assert his dominance. I could feel him vibrating beneath me as he fought the urge. I took pity on him and decided to split the difference. I looked into his eyes and said, "Sit up, babe. I want to look you in the eyes when we cum."

Emmett obeyed without question, lifting up so that he was sitting with his legs spread. He cupped my ass in both his hands and squeezed, making me wince a little. He used his grip to adjust my position slightly and I cried out as the change in angle caused his knob to hit my prostate again. Lacing my fingers together on the back of his thick neck, I wrapped my legs around his waist and rocked my hips, panting and gasping while I maintained eye contact. He was getting close; I could see it in his eyes and feel it as his cock throbbed inside me.

My own cock was leaking steadily, my precum trickling down my shaft to coat my balls and his stomach. Our lips and tongues met and we moaned as he added his own thrusts to my rocking. Each stroke hit my prostate head-on, making me whimper as the pleasure rolled through my body. It wasn't long before I came; my load erupted between our straining bodies, steam rising from the spots where the hot fluid hit Emmett's cold skin. My ass clenched hard around his shaft; he moaned and I shivered as he poured his icy juices into me. Our eyes stayed locked together the whole time; it was such an intimate moment that I blushed.

Emmett chuckled. "Damn, puppy, you are so sexy when you blush," he said. He kissed me slowly, slipping his tongue into my mouth and hugging me close.

I smiled into the kiss; it was a mystery to me how he could tell that I was blushing since my russet skin had already been flushed from my arousal. I put it aside and just enjoyed the post-coital cuddling.

We ran our hands slowly over each other; Emmett was barely able to maintain his grip on me thanks to the sweat beading on my skin. I was sure that I would've slid right off his lap if not for his still-rigid pole wedged inside me. We exchanged sighs and kisses, petting and nuzzling each other as we came down from our mutual high. It was another few minutes before we pulled back enough to look each other in the eye. I shivered as I felt his shaft throb a couple of times. He was still hard; it never ceased to amaze me that he could keep going and going and going, like a bloodsucking Energizer bunny. One of the many perks of being a vampire, I guessed.

I ran my fingertips along his jaw, savoring the feel of his cold skin and the curve of his jaw. "That was so hot," I said, giving him a small smile. I rested my hands on his shoulders, rubbing them up and down.

"Fuck yeah, it was," he said. He was dragging his nails along my spine, making me arch my back and graze his nipples with mine. The move made us both moan and we held still, letting the last embers of our lovemaking burn out so we could think straight again.

After we recovered from that last aftershock, my mind seized on something that was pretty far from what our bodies were still demanding; it would provide a much-needed distraction, if nothing else. "Did you hear? Jared and Rosalie are expecting," I said.

"I know," Emmett replied. "Rose has been grinning like a mule eating briars since Carlisle confirmed it." He smiled up at me and shifted position so that he was on his knees. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles in the small of his back to keep myself in place. "They've already picked out names: Vera Louise if it's a girl and Henry Cameron if it's a boy."

"Nice choices," I said. I chewed my lip a little before speaking my next words. "It makes me wish you could knock me up. The thought of a little you running around. . . ."

"Or a little you," he said. "I've thought about it too. There's no point in raking ourselves over the coals about it. If we're destined to be parents, then it'll happen." He cupped my chin in one hand and kissed me, a gentle peck on the lips. "We just need hope and faith." His eyes darkened to a deep amber and I could tell what he was thinking about now.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he lowered me to the floor. I looked up at him and cupped his face in my hands, pulling him down for another kiss. He was right; there was no point in obsessing over something that might never become an issue. If it did, there were several options available. In the meantime. . . .

My legs slid down along his as he started to move again, slower this time. Our eyes locked and I started purring as his tip rubbed on my prostate. We smiled as we moved together, making love before the fire. We were in love, engaging in the sweetest act two people could share. And if God and the ancestors were willing, my mate and I would do so for a long, long time to come.

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope my first one-shot was a success. I'm more used to multi-chapter stories with a more complex plot. Still, I'm proud of this one; it's good to get it out and into the world at last. Please read and review. Thank you. :)


End file.
